


Saving All My Love

by elless



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Eddie Diaz is an idiot, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), sweet but an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elless/pseuds/elless
Summary: Eddie, Buck, and Chris spend a quiet day off together.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	Saving All My Love

**Author's Note:**

> title from the Whitney Houston song

It’s not often they get a day off together with nothing planned. They linger in bed, wrapped up in each other, sunlight streaming through the closed blinds and painting Buck’s beautiful skin in stripes. When they hear Chris’s crutches clacking down the hall, Buck rolls off Eddie and onto his feet, opening the door in time to scoop Chris into his arms. Chris squeals as Buck drops him on the mattress, and Eddie catches him before he can bounce off the edge. He pulls Chris into a hug, feels his little body shaking with giggles, shares a grin with Buck. Buck crawls back into bed, pressing a kiss to Chris’s cheek and then Eddie’s.

“What do you want to do today, buddy?” Buck asks. He slides a hand down Eddie’s spine to rest at the small of his back.

Eddie would be content to stay here all day and kinda resents having to get up.

“Can we go to the park?”

“Sure. Go get dressed. Your dad and I’ll pack a picnic lunch.”

“Okay!”

Chris has them trudge around for fifteen minutes looking for the perfect picnic spot, then directs them to lay out the blanket and food just so, like a mini dictator with messy curls and crooked glasses. Eddie fights a smile and sees Buck doing the same, smoothing out the edge of the blanket. They eat simple sandwiches and chips, with cut veggies and dip. Chris bounces in place, though, and begs for ice cream afterward.

Eddie watches Chris pull out his colored pencils and start to draw, half dozing with his head pillowed on Buck’s thigh, Buck’s fingers carding through his hair.

It’s a perfect, lazy afternoon.

Chris wants breakfast for dinner, pancakes and french toast and scrambled eggs. Eddie stays in the living room, banished by Buck and Chris due to the baked chicken he accidentally burnt in the oven the other day. They giggle a lot and make random banging noises that mean Buck’s letting Chris mix the ingredients.

After, Buck does dishes while Eddie attempts to help Chris with homework. Math is different to what he’s used to from when he was a kid, and Chris keeps telling him “you’re doing it wrong,” even when they arrive at the same answer. Eddie rubs his temples, willing himself not to snap. It’s not Chris’s fault both he and Buck are terrible at math. They get through it okay and move on to science. Buck starts humming and singing under his breath, some pop song Eddie doesn’t recognize, head bobbing and hips swaying. Eddie hides a smile behind his hand.

These are his ideal days, quiet, no rush, just him and his favorite two boys. Even dealing with Chris’s sass about his lack of math skills can’t lessen the joy he feels in this moment.

He wants this, forever, with Buck and Chris.

“You should marry me,” Eddie blurts, then fights the urge to run when Buck’s shoulders tense and hunch up.

Buck turns slowly, gripping the counter behind him. “Did you just _propose_ to me?”

“Uh, yes?” He can’t gauge Buck’s reaction, his face devoid of emotion for once. _Shit, shit, shit._

“Do it for real,” he says finally after staring at Eddie for a long, long moment where Eddie’s heart threatens to beat out of his chest.

“That was for real.” Spur of the moment and hardly romantic but still real.

“He means get down on one knee, daddy.” Chris shakes his head at him, clearly exasperated with his lame father who can’t even propose properly.

“Uh.”

Eddie freezes, though, so Buck kneels between their chairs. His hands are still wet and soapy when he cups Eddie’s face, but Eddie doesn’t care.

“Do you want to marry me?” Buck asks.

“Absolutely,” he answers immediately. “Do you want to marry me?”

“Of course I do, you idiot.”

Buck grins at him, and Eddie laughs, relieved and so, so happy.

He leans down and kisses Buck, ignoring Chris’s mutter of “gross,” and Eddie is full of love for this incredible man and the little family they’ve created.


End file.
